Conna (MySims Kingdom)
Conna appears in MySims Kingdom as a strange person in Cowboy Junction. Conna has nothing to do with the main plot of Cowboy Junction, but he has a big set of task at King Points Level 4. During the main plot of Cowboy Junction, Conna cannot be seen at all, since he's hiding and you can't find him, except when you spot him running away towards Gabby's Shack (But he is too fast for you), he is also spotted again running across the bridge you just made, but again he's too fast for you. He can be seen again around the bridge after the plot, but only saying stuff like: "So lonely" or "So Cold" or "(Sigh)" until king level 4. He spends his time alone, only ever going to Gabby's bridge (Where he lives), Roxie's Farm or occasionally Gino's pizza place. Profile Conna. A mysterious person, mainly because he doesn't talk to anyone due to his shyness. After his boat was shipwrecked, Conna was left stranded on Cowboy Junction, he was to shy to talk to anyone, leaving him with the title of the 'loner'. However, after the help of Name, Conna started talking to the people in the junction, revealing himself as the caring friend he's always been. Tasks Task 1 *'Objective:' Socialize with Conna to 'learn about him' *'Travelogue Before You Talk to Conna:' Maybe you should try to talk to Conna... *'Intro Dialogue:' (Sigh) *'Travelogue Once you've talked to him:' There's a thought! Try socializing to Conna! *'While doing task:' (Sigh) *'Travelogue Dialogue once finished the task:' Lets see what this is about... *'When you talk to him after the Task it done:' So you want to know about me? Well, the people of Cowboy Junction call me the 'loner', but my real name is Conna. My ship crashed around these rocks and I've been trying to live here, the problem is I'm too shy to try to talk to everyone. *'Travelogue Dialogue After the task:' You found out who Conna is. Well done! Task 2 *'Objective:' Gabby's bridge with 15 nature, 5 fun and 10 domestic. *'Travelogue Dialogue:' Conna seems to require your aid help. *'Intro Dialogue:' Oh hi! Hey, since you have that wand and everything, could you maybe make it so I can live here? *'Travelogue once you've talked to him:' Conna needs you to make him a place to stay under the bridge. Maybe it'll make him talk a bit more. *'While doing the Task:' Thanks for this, I really appreciate it. *'Travelogue Dialogue once finished the task:' It looks like a pretty nice place to stay, Conna should like it. *'When you talk to him after the Task it done:' Thanks for the place, its rally nice. I'll be able to kickback here. *'Travelogue Dialogue After the task:' Conna seems really happy living under the bridge. Good job! Task 3 *'Objective:' Collect 12 Ghost and 4 Diamonds. *'Travelogue Dialogue:' Conna's been searching for something recently. Perhaps you should talk to him. *'Intro Dialogue:' Hey Name, I need a hand. I was travelling to a distant land to see a friend when my boat was shipwrecked. It'll be a while before I can get there, but I will be able to send her a note explaining. But, uh, I think a little gift might also be appropriate. Could you give me a hand? *'Travelogue once you've talked to him:' Conna needs you to get him some things so he can make a gift. *'While doing the Task:' I know that Ghost are found and Spookane, fishing in a swamp somewhere, and Diamonds can be dug up at and island owned by a man named Trevor. *'Travelogue Dialogue once finished the task:' You got all the stuff, well done. *'When you talk to him after the Task it done:' Thanks for your help. She's gonna love it! *'Travelogue Dialogue After the task:' You have given Conna the items required for his gift. Task 4 *'Objective:' Socialize with Conna to 'encourage'. *'Travelogue Dialogue:' Conna has been feeling lonely for quite some time. Maybe you should talk to him. *'Intro Dialogue:' *sigh* Thanks for all the help, name, I guess I'll just be around here building my boat if you need me. // So alone. *'Travelogue once you've talked to him:' Conna is feeling lonely. Perhaps you should socialize with him to encourage him to talk to the others on the island. *'While doing the Task:' So alone. *'Travelogue Dialogue once finished the task:' You've convinced Conna to get out of his shell. He'll surly have a reward for you. *'When you talk to him after the Task it done:' Maybe your right. I could just sit here and feel sorry for myself, or I could go out and try to make myself feel less lonely. Thanks Name, my happiness right now wouldn't be possible without you. *'Travelogue Dialogue After the task:' Thanks to you, Conna has been accepted by Cowboy Junction's community, and is feeling happier. After Storyline Dialogue/Schedule Morning Says: Light skin, blue hair, black witch hat. Area He Is In: Gabby's bridge. Noon Says: None of what happened here would have been possible with out you. I am in your debt. Area He Is In: Gabby's Bridge Afternoon Says: I was thinking about the whole Rusty incident, and I was thinking, how did he manage to steal a fence? // Is there some crazy things he can do? Is he a magic user? Is he super strong? Area He Is In: Roxie's Farm. Evening Says: I'm not a huge fan of pizza, but its nice having everyone around. Area He Is In: Gino's Pizza Place Night Says: I'll dream of beautiful, blue seas. My boat rocking on them. // The only problem is I get sea-sick. Area He Is In: Gabby's Bridge, sleeps if any chairs/couches/beds are available, but just yawns if none }} Category:Character Tabs